The present invention relates to a multi-functional bed structure including a bed portion which can be moved in different manner via a transmission mechanism driven by an electric or hydraulic motor while the motor can be conveniently controlled with a controller.
Most conventional beds for leisure purposes usually have a fixed bed frame which cannot be freely moved upward and downward or inclined. Only a mattress can be angularly raised at a head and/or a rear portion by means of an electrically controlled raising mechanism mounted below the bed frame, or be vibrated by means of a electric vibrator mounted inside the mattress to achieve a massage effect.